1. Field of Invention
The subject invention is generally related to bow string releases of the type having a releasable sear for retaining a bow string, the sear including a pair of elements adapted for movement into and out of a closed position to retain the bow string and selectively release it. The invention is specifically directed to a caliper type bow string release having an adjustable trigger and including a head which is rotatable a full 360.degree. and is angularly adjustable relative to the strap assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bow string releases have grown in popularity for target shooting and for hunting. A good release provides uniform release of the bow string and increases accuracy. The release is either hand held or strapped to the wrist and has a trigger which permits the archer to release the string. Typically, such devices employ a pivotable finger that engages the bow string. The finger or sear being movable to a release position for releasing the string. Releases of this type are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,066,060; 3,898,974; and 3,954,095.
It is also known to use ball or cylindrical elements in place of the finger to retain and release the string, wherein the elements are held by a head and retained in position by a yoke or sleeve. Devices of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,403,594 and 5,263,466. While it is recognized that when the balls are separated by the tension of the string this provides minimal friction engagement and quiet release, there is still a strong preference for the caliper type jaw releases. One of the problems with the jaw releases is they are not self-locking and an independent action is required to lock the bow string in the sear mechanism after the string is released and upon reentry.
In addition, it is desirable that the release be fully adjustable relative to the hand of the archer in order to permit the release to be held in the most desirable and comfortable position. To date, most releases permit limited adjustment, but none have been designed to be fully universally adjustable. Further, most releases are designed to either more adequately accommodate a right-handed archer or a left-handed archer. In some cases, design changes have to be made in order to permit a specific configuration to be adapted from right-hand to left-hand use. While most releases accommodate such design changes, this greatly increases the manufacturing costs, increasing the ultimate end cost of the release to the user.
Therefore, there remains a need for a caliper type bow string release which is both self-locking and self-aligning. In addition, there is a need for a bow string release which is readily adaptable to either left-hand or right-hand use and would permit to universally adjust the position of the release to maximize comfort and functionality.